The present invention relates generally to the field of metallurgy, and more specifically, to low temperature solid state bonding of tungsten to other metallic materials. In particular, tungsten heavy alloy ballasts are bonded to high strength steel penetrator cases by coating the mating surfaces with copper and silver, and then bonding the interface by hot isostatic pressing at relatively low temperatures.